


Hollow Nights

by metaNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same.





	

Sans wakes up crying at two forty-eight in the morning.

He rubs his ribs, sore from sleeping in his “battle body” that night. He shuffles down the hall, not caring at the moment to pick up his feet as he makes his way to his brother’s door. He knocks softly, once, twice, three times, before he opens the door.

“Papy…?” The room is silent. “I had a nightmare….”

There is no response. He shuffles in, quietly closing the door behind him, making his way over to his brother’s mattress on the floor. His brother never even bothered to assemble the bed frame.

“I dreamed… that you didn't love me anymore….”

Sans sits on the side of the bed, pulling the balled-up sheets to cover more of the mattress.

“You left… you left the house… but when I went outside… there was no one there….”

He wipes his eyes on the back of his hand. He lays down on his side, worming his way under the sheets. He buries his face in his brother’s jumper.

“You won't leave me though… right…?”

There’s no response. He cries openly into the jumper. The bed is as cold and dusty as it's always been.


End file.
